


Reasons Why Regulus Black Is The Best Person Ever

by messrs_mwpp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And too damn in love with lily, But James is too damn oblivious, F/F, F/M, I still don’t know how to use Ao3 so take it easy on me, M/M, No Smut, Regulus has a raging crush on James tbh, Regulus is the best, check summary for trigger warnings, i hate walnut and onion (Walburga and Orion)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrs_mwpp/pseuds/messrs_mwpp
Summary: Oneshots about Regulus’ life and growing up~~~I might change the title at some point, but honestly who knows~~~This book contains lots of mentions of abuse. If that’s not something you’re comfortable reading, please don’t read this, or at least skip those parts. Take care of yourself <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius takes the blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse

**12 Grimmuald Place**

**circa 1970  
**

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU DISGRACE, GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Yes, mother?" Sirius walked into the room, winking at Regulus.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Walburga gestured at the table full of papers. Each paper had an intricate and beautiful drawing on it.

"Looks like drawings, mother."

_SMACK_

"DONT HAVE CHEEK AROUND ME, YOU TERRIBLE CHILD. YOU DREW THESE, YES?"

Sirius made eye contact with his brother, who looked utterly terrified. 

"Yes, mother."

_SMACK_

"THE HEIR HAS NO TIME FOR DRAWING. THE HEIR MAY READ OR PLAY PIANO, THAT IS IT. IF I EVER FIND ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN, ITS TO THE CELLAR WITH YOU! UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, mother. I'll be better."

"YOU BETTER. NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT, BOTH OF YOU."

Regulus and Sirius walked out of the room calmly and ran as soon as they were out of their mother's sight. They ran all the way to Sirius' room and shut the door behind them. Sirius' lock had been taken away long ago.

"Thank you, Sirius, for covering for me." Regulus panted, out of breath from running across the large house.

"Any time." Sirius waved a dismissive hand at Regulus, then rubbed his cheek, wincing. "Is it bleeding?"

Regulus looked at his cheek and cringed. "A bit. Not as bad as last time."

Sirius nodded and got the first aid kit out of his wardrobe. Regulus took it from him and cleaned the cut, putting a bandage over it. 

"Should be better in the morning." He snapped the first aid kit shut and put it in the wardrobe as Sirius watched.

"You should be a healer, Reg."

Regulus snorted. "Yeah right. As if mum and dad would ever allow that."

"Who cares what mum and dad allow?"

Regulus sighed. "I'm not as brave as you, Sirius. I can't just go against them like you do."

Sirius stood up and grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Sure you can! I mean, look at those drawings! You weren't supposed to do those but you did it anyway!"

"I did it in secret, yes, but I can't just openly defy them. They'd kill me."

"Well, they haven't killed me yet, have they?"

"Please don't say yet, and no they haven't, but they would kill me. I'm their backup. Their last chance at an heir to continue the Black family blood-line. If I did anything to jeopardize that..."

"But if they killed you, they'd have a big mess on their hands. They'd probably prefer to disown us."

"But where would we go?"

"If we can hold off on getting disowned for one more year, I can make some friends at Hogwarts and we can live at their house."

"You'll have to have some good friends for them to just take us in like that."

"They'll be amazing, I'm sure of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped this chapter, here’s what happened.  
> Regulus’ drawings were found, but Sirius took the blame. Sirius was punished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius leaves for Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: no abuse, but there is mentions/references to it.

**Platform 9 3/4**

**circa 1971**

* * *

Regulus felt the magic squirm through his stomach as he stepped through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, and gasped in awe at the sight before him. 

There were so many people, even more than the huge parties his parents threw for Christmas. The Hogwarts Express was absolutely ginormous and let out a loud whistle as the family stepped onto the platform. 

A silk gloved hand squeezed Regulus’ shoulder and a voice hissed in his ear, “No gawking, Regulus. The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black does not gawk.”

Regulus nodded and returned his expression to indifferent. “Yes, mother.”

The hand left Regulus’ shoulder and gripped Sirius’ wrist, the tall woman to whom it belonged to glaring down at him. 

“If you do anything to soil the Black family name, there will be severe punishment when you return home. Understood?”

”Yes, mother.”

”Good.” She let go of his wrist and turned around, leaving the platform. Orion took her place in front of Sirius. 

“Get sorted into Slytherin and get good marks,” was all he said before he too left the platform. 

As soon as their parents were out of sight, Regulus ran up to Sirius and hugged him. 

“I’ll miss you so much,” he sniffed, muffled by Sirius’ robes. 

“I’ll miss you too, Reg. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone, yeah? We don’t know what they’ll do to you without me there to protect you.”

Regulus nodded and pulled out of the hug. Walburga stuck her head back through the barrier and shrieked, “REGULUS! COME!”

Regulus went to turn away, but Sirius caught his wrist at the last second. Regulus flinched, but turned around. 

“I love you, Reg.”

“Love you too, Siri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped this chapter, here’s what happened.  
> Sirius left for Hogwarts and warned Regulus to behave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius returns from Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied abuse

**12 Grimmuald Place**

**circa 1972**

* * *

"Siri? Are you ok? Are you alive?"

Sirius winced as he rolled over to face his bedroom door. 

"I'll be fine, Reg, I was expecting it. Coming in?"

Tiny ten year old Regulus nodded and slipped into the room, shutting the door silently behind him. He ran over to Sirius' bed and jumped up to sit next to Sirius.

"What's Hogwarts like? What's Gryffindor like? What are your friends like? Who's your favorite teacher? What's the library like? Where-"

"Woah, woah, Reg, slow down!" Sirius chuckled and sat up, wincing again. Regulus went to get the first aid kit from the wardrobe, but Sirius called him back, pushing himself up the rest of the way.

"I'll be fine, Reg. Ok, first question."

"What's Hogwarts like?"

"It's huge! Even bigger than Drommie's house! The food is amazing, obviously, and there's so many different corridors and rooms. I got lost more times than I'd like to admit this year."

Regulus' eyes widened, and Sirius patted his arm.

"Don't worry, Reg, I'll help you find your way. Next?"

"What's Gryffindor like?"

"Bloody brilliant, it is! So much better than Slytherin. Everyone, well, almost everyone, is so nice and accepting. They all took me in, despite my last name. Everything is red and gold and comfy. Next?"

"What are your friends like?"

"I've made bunch of friends, but I'll tell you about the five main ones. Remus is really quiet and shy. He disappears with weak explanations quite often, and I have some ideas as to why, but I don't want to assume. He studies a ton and seems to only want to be friends with me and sometimes Lily, who I'll tell you about in a moment.

"Peter is also really quiet, mostly just follows us around. He's really funny too, and always has the best food.

"James is bloody brilliant. He causes all sorts of trouble with me, he plays quidditch, glasses, messy mop of a hair, quite a git at times, but mostly just amazing. You'd love him, I'm sure."

Regulus nodded along. "He sounds awesome. Can I meet him?"

"Next year, when you come to school, for sure. Next there's Lily. No one really knows I'm friends with her, but we're really close. I know all her secrets, which there aren't really a ton of, and she knows mine. She even found out about... our home situation. Bloody smart, that one is.

"Lastly, Marlene. Basically the female version of me, to be honest. Bloody gorgeous too." Sirius blushed and Regulus nudged his shoulder. 

"Ooooh, you fancy her!"

"I did, but she's not into blokes."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't fancy any boys, she fancies girls. I'm pretty sure she's into Dorcas Meadowes. She's another girl in our year, by the way."

"Oh, ok. Well that's too bad, that she won't like you back."

Sirius shrugged. "Oh well. Next?"

"Who's your favorite teacher?"

"Minnie. 100%. You'll know her as Professor McGonagall at first, but we call her Minnie. She hates it of course, but we all know she loves me deep down. Next?"

"What's the library like?"

"I only went in there once because Remus forced me, but it was huge. Seems like something you'd like. They had a huge transfiguration section, which I know is your favorite subject, so you'll be able to read every single one of them when you get there."

Regulus bounced up and down in his seat. "It sounds amazing! I can't wait." Then he stopped bouncing and glanced towards the door before leaning closer to Sirius and whispering, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, you can tell me anything."

"I... well, I want to be in Gryffindor!"

Sirius' face lit up. "That's brilliant! Everyone'll love you!"

Regulus sighed and looked out the window at the stars, which he often did when he was daydreaming (or rather, night dreaming if the stars were out).

"I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped this chapter, here’s what happened.   
> Sirius seemed to be injured, but they didn’t talk about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus gets sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I’m not sure if this would be triggering to anyone, but Regulus is reluctant to eat.

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

**circa 1972**

* * *

_'Ah,another Black. Slytherin, I suppose? Or are you more like your brother, and belong in Gryffindor?'_

'I'd really prefer to be in Gryffindor.'

_'You're a brave one, aren't you? Lots of courage... very wise... loyal... ambitious.... this could go many ways.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'You, Regulus, could fit in any house you wanted to be in. So, what do you think?’_

'Oh, uh.... not Ravenclaw, I don't think. I'm not smart enough. Not happy enough for Hufflepuff either.'

_'You know, you don't have to be smart to be in Ravenclaw or happy to be in Hufflepuff.'_

'I know, I just feel like those don't fit me. But I don't know about the last two. I'd love to be in Gryffindor, but...'

_'But your parents.'_

'But my parents.'

_'I suppose, if you're sure, I could place you in Slytherin.'_

'I.... I guess I'm sure."

_'Remember where your loyalties lie, Regulus.'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Regulus tried to catch Sirius' eye as he slid down from the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table, but Sirius stared at the wall, shock covering his face. Regulus felt terrible, of course, but he wasn't as brave as Sirius was. He was too scared to face his parents.

Throughout the entirety of dinner, Regulus stared at Sirius, trying to communicate with him somehow, but Sirius didn't look over. Not once. After a while, Andromeda slid down the bench to be next to Regulus, who had sat by himself.

"Regulus, you need to eat."

"Can't. Sick." Regulus pushed his mashed potatoes to the edge of his plate with his fork, building tiny sculptures with the yellow-ish fluff. 

"Please, at least drink some water. I'm worried about you." Andromeda put an arm around Regulus' shoulders. "This house wasn't my first choice either, but it'll be ok. Just one bite, please."

Regulus sighed, but put a forkful of steamed carrots in his mouth, chewing and swallowing them. He wanted to keep sulking, but _shit these carrots are really good_. He kept eating and Andromeda smiled.

"Thank you, Reggie."

"Please don't call me Reggie."

"Sorry, Regulus." Andromeda followed Regulus' stare across the great hall to Sirius. "He'll come around eventually. We just need to explain what happened to him, yeah?"

"He holds grudges for a really long time, Drommie. I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

"He will. He has too." Andromeda smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "He loves you too much to lose you."

"I guess so."

"Hm. Now make some friends, will you? I have to go meet Ted." Andromeda gave Regulus one last hug and walked out of the great hall, leaving Regulus alone. Again.

Regulus took a deep breath and turned to the girl and boy, who looked like they were already friends, sitting a couple seats down from him. 

"Hi, um, I'm Regulus. Regulus Black."

The girl turned and smiled brightly at him. "Hello, Regulus! I'm Euphoria Chang, but most people just call me Ria. Pleasure to meet you!"

Euphoria had pale skin and brown eyes, which reminded Regulus of chocolate. Her dark hair cascaded down to her waist. She seemed to be a very very happy person. Maybe, Regulus though, that's just what I need in my life. A happy person.

The boy also smiled, more shyly. "Hi, I'm Claude Albertine."

Claude was also pale, but not as much. He had blue eyes and a nest of curly blonde hair resting on top of his head. He seemed pretty shy, just like Regulus.

"Nice to meet you both." Regulus tried to tone down the pureblood manners his parents had drilled into him so he wouldn't make his new acquaintances uncomfortable. "So... we're all in Slytherin then?"

Ria giggled and looked around before leaning to whisper to Regulus, "I'm actually a Ravenclaw, I just got my older sister to transfigure my tie so I could come hang out with Claude!" She slung an arm around Claude's shoulder. 

"Oh, so you knew each other before this?"

"Yeah, we went to muggle primary school together." Claude smiled.

"Cool..." Regulus trailed off, not sure what to say.He didn't get much social practice as a kid, so he really didn't know what to do. Lucky for him, Claude spoke again.

"I'm in Slytherin though, so hopefully we get to share a dorm!"

"Yeah, I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped this chapter, here’s what happened.   
> Regulus was sorted, Andromeda encouraged him to eat or drink something at dinner, he made friends with Euphoria (Ria) Chang (Ravenclaw) and Claude Albertine (Slytherin).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Regulus should've been a Hufflepuff... anyway, Regulus is resident therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attack

**Empty classroom, Hogwarts**

**circa 1972**

* * *

Regulus hated crying in front of people.

Of course, most people do, but Regulus hated it more than most people. Growing up, he was taught that it showed weakness to cry. He knew better now, but he still wouldn't cry in front of anyone. 

It had been a few weeks since the sorting and Sirius still refused to speak with Regulus, no matter how much Regulus tried to explain what happened. Regulus felt terrible, and wanted to curl up in a deep hole and never emerge. Unfortunately, there were no deep holes readily available, so he opted to crying in an empty classroom.

He had been walking down corridors for what seemed life forever, looking for an empty classroom, when he heard sniffling coming from an old muggle studies classroom. Regulus decided to put off his own sob-fest for the time being in favor of investigating the sniffles. He walked into the classroom and looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on a trembling, hyperventilating figure in the corner. He quickly shut the door, cast a silencing charm, and rushed over.

"Hey, can you hear me? You're gonna be ok, I'm right here. Deep breaths, in and out." Regulus held the boy's hands and breathed with him, his problems completely forgotten. Almost.

"That's it, in and out." Regulus sat next to the boy and hugged him. "Can you tell me your name?"

"I-I'm S-S-St-" He broke down with another sob before he could get his name out.

"It's alright, take a moment to calm down." Regulus rubbed his back and continued to breathe slowly until the sniffles quieted.

"M-my name is S-Steve. Steve B-Berry."

"It's nice to meet you, Steve. I'm Regulus Black."

"Black? As in the Noble and M-"

"Please don't say it."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Do you have any family I can call to h-"

"No!" Steve's eyes widened and he shrunk away from Regulus. "N-no, p-please, don't call th-them!"

"Okay, Steve. Don't worry, I won't call them."

"Okay..." Steve hesitantly moved back towards Regulus. "How did you find me, anyway? And what happened to me?"

"I heard you sniffling from down the corridor." Steve's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I cast a silencing charm when I came in."

"Right," Steve nodded. "Thank you."

"Of course. And... you had a panic attack. That's what happened." Regulus hoped with everything he had that Steve wouldn't ask why he knew what it was or how to help. He didn't want to explain why he and his brother had them so often.

"Oh... okay." Steve wanted to ask why Regulus knew, but he could tell it was a sensitive subject that he didn't want to talk about, so he changed the subject. "I bet you're wondering why I was having a panic attack in an empty classroom, yeah?"

"If you're comfortable with telling, I might be able to help."

"Well... you see, my entire family is Slytherin and evil. I hate them with my entire being, and they hate me too."

"I'm sure they don't h-"

"They do. Trust me. Anyway, we had a family dinner last night, unfortunately, and my grandmother had a lovely time yelling at me about how horrible I am. Called me a Blood-Traitor and all sorts of other nasty names. She said I need to find a 'lovely, rich, pureblood wife.' As if. I finally spoke back, told them I wouldn't have a wife and I wouldn't take the name calling. They didn't care. The rest is history, cruciatus, boggart, yada yada yada."

Regulus flinched when Steve said cruciatus and Steve stopped talking. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Regulus waved a hand. "It's fine. I'm fine. Continue, please."

"Well, today, my sister, who hates me with a passion, came up and pushed me down, even though the knew I was still sore from the curse. So I came here and cried." He laughed. "Some Gryffindor I am."

"I think you're incredibly brave."

Steve turned to Regulus and cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"Well... my family is sort of exactly like yours, but I've never been brave enough to stand up to them. You're truly a Gryffindor. I wasn't even brave enough to ask the house to put me in gryffindor."

"Oh... well, thank you. For everything."

"Yeah, of course." Regulus stood up and pulled Steve after him. "I'll see you around, yeah?" Regulus started to walk towards the door, but Steve called him back.

"Uh... Regulus?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we... friends? If that's ok with you, I mean, we don't have to. I understand if you don't want to. It's fine. I shouldn't have asked. Sorry-"

"I'd love to be friends." Regulus smiled kindly.

Steve grinned back at him. "Really? That's wonderful!"

"Goodbye Steve."

"Goodbye Regulus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regulus comforts a Gryffindor boy named Steve Berry while Steve is having a panic attack. They become friends.


End file.
